fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Televised Sports for November
These are televised games and the networks they're with for the month of November. (If you wish to add the sports schedule for your network, by all means please do so NBA The NBA on NBC (NBCSN) * Nov. 5: Utah Jazz @ Houston Rockets (7 PM) followed by Oklahoma City Thunder @ Portland Trail Blazers (9 PM) * Nov. 6: Boston Celtics @ Atlanta Hawks (7:30 PM), followed Miami Heat @ Golden State Warriors (10:30 PM) * Nov. 12: Dallas Mavericks @ Oklahoma City Thunder (7 PM) * Nov. 13: Sacramento Kings @ Washington Wizards (7 PM) * Nov. 19: Detroit Pistons @ Minnesota Timberwolves (7 PM) * Nov. 20: Indiana Pacers @ Orlando Magic (7 PM) * Nov. 26: Brooklyn Nets @ Memphis Grizzlies (6 PM) * Nov. 27: Dallas Mavericks @ San Antonio Spurs (8:30 PM) The NBA G-League on MyTV Sports Network * Nov. 15: Memphis Hustle @ Canton Charge (7 PM) followed by Salt Lake City Stars @ Santa Cruz Warriors (10 PM) * Nov. 22: Reno Bighorns @ South Bay Lakers (10 PM) * Nov. 29: Erie Bayhawks @ Windy City Bulls (8 PM) The NBA G-League on RDN Sports * Nov. 18: South Bay Lakers @ Austin Spurs (8 PM) * Nov. 25: Agua Caliente Clippers @ Oklahoma City Blue (8 PM) College Football College Football on MyTV * Nov: 4: New Mexico State @ Texas State (2:30 PM), Night game is UTEP @ Middle Tennessee (7:30 PM) * Nov. 11: Rutgers @ Penn State (12 PM), followed by Florida Atlantic @ Louisiana Tech (3:30 PM). Night Game is UAB @ UTSA (7 PM) * Nov. 18: Rice @ Old Dominion (2 PM) Night Game is Florida International @ Florida Atlantic (7 PM) * Nov. 25: North Texas @ Rice (2 PM) Followed by Idaho @ New Mexico State (5 PM) College Football on HTN Communications * Nov. 4: Charlotte @ Old Dominion (1:30 PM) Night Game is Hawaii @ UNLV (7 PM) * Nov. 11: Middle Tennessee @ Charlotte (2 PM) Night Game is Kansas @ Texas (6 PM) * Nov. 18: Fresno State @ Wyoming (2 PM) Night Game is Marshall @ UTSA (7 PM) * Nov. 25: Old Dominion @ Middle Tennessee (3 PM) Southern Conference Football on RDN Sports * Nov. 4: Samford @ Mercer (3 PM) * Nov. 11: The Citadel @ Furman (2 PM) * Nov. 18: Mercer @ Alabama (TBA) SWAC College Football on UPN Sports * Nov. 4: Alabama State @ Jackson State (1 PM), followed by Prairie View @ Southern (4 PM) * Nov. 11: UAPB @ Prairie View (1 PM), Night Game is Southern @ Texas Southern (7 PM) * Nov. 18: Alcorn State @ Jackson State (2 PM) * Nov. 25: Southern @ Grambling State (5 PM) followed by Prairie View @ Texas Southern (7 PM) Hockey The CHL on HTN Communications * Nov. 3: Kootenay Ice @ Brandon Wheat Kings (7:30 PM) followed by Kelowna Rockets @ Victoria Royals (10:00 PM) * Nov. 10: Moose Jaw Warriors @ Regina Pats (7:00 PM) followed by Everett Silvertips @ Prince George Cougars (10:00 PM) * Nov. 17: Calgary Hitmen @ Moose Jaw Warriors (7 PM) followed by Prince Albert Raiders @ Tri-City Americans (10:00 PM) * Nov. 24: Brandon Wheat Kings @ Saskatoon Blades (7 PM) followed by Medicine Hat Tigers @ Kamloops Blazers (10:00 PM) The IHL on MyTV Sports Network * Nov. 5: Colorado Rockies @ Kansas City Blades (7 PM) * Nov. 10: Boston Pats @ Chicago Hounds (7 PM) * Nov. 12: Albany Devils @ New York Dragons (7 PM) * Nov. 16: St. John's IceCaps @ Oklahoma City Barons (7 PM) * Nov. 19: Baltimore Bandits @ Peoria Rivermen (7 PM) * Nov. 23 (Thanksgiving Day Doubleheader): Hartford Whalers @ Albany Devils (7 PM) followed by Chicago Hounds @ Oakland Seals (10:30 PM) * Nov. 26: Baltimore Bandits @ Peoria Rivermen (7 PM) * Nov. 30: Baltimore Bandits @ Houston Oilers (7 PM) IHL on MyTV * Nov. 5: Detroit Vipers @ Oklahoma City Barons (2 PM) * Nov. 12: Quebec Nordiques @ Elmira Jackals (2 PM) * Nov. 19: Portland Pirates @ Oakland Seals (2 PM) * Nov. 23 (Thanksgiving Day Doubleheader): Quebec Nordiques @ Cincinnati Royals (12 PM) followed by New York Dragons @ St. John's IceCaps (2:30 PM) * Nov. 26: Detroit Vipers @ Albany Devils (2 PM)